


Callings

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [141]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam's ready to run home.





	Callings

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient drabble. This one was inspired by **lifein1973's** drabble challenge #274 -- seven random words, which were _breeze, satire, run, tea, pants, crisis,_ and _chimpanzee_.

Forensics stomps about like a bunch of bumbling chimpanzees, the stink of death catching on the breeze. Sam would like to run home, have a cup of tea, maybe get some kip. There's no time for that. It's a crisis situation: Chris, looking like he needs a change of pants; Gene, two hip-flasks down and it's only a quarter-to-ten. It's the third mutilated body in just as many days. Bloody awful week it's been, and it's only half done.

Maybe he should have been a political cartoonist, though he can't draw. Compared to policing in 1973, satire sounds like fun.


End file.
